Even Angels Fall
by jaki411
Summary: Secrets. Everyone has them. But what happens when Bella has one that could ruin everything. AH.


**This is a new story of mine and I want to see if this is something that I should spend more time on.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters but I do own the plot. No infringement here!**

* * *

_Even Angels Fall_

Rated: M

Chapter One

They stood huddled together in a crowd of people who were waiting for the band to come on stage. The air buzzed with excitement. Thank God all of her friends were standing beside her or she would have to feel a strangers body pressed against her thanks to the lack of space in the room.

They had been there for about twenty minutes and Edward had yet to show and she was beginning to get worried. She turned to her friend that was standing next to her.

"Em, have you heard from Edward yet?" She knew he could barely hear her voice over the music that blared from the huge speakers that were placed all over the room.

"Yeah he just texted me to tell you that hes on his way now." He gave her a smile and ruffled her hair.

"Damnit Emmett your going to ruin her hair! Hands off." Rosalie growled, grabbing his hand and causing him to shake his head.

"Sorry Rosie I didn't mean it." She watched her friend's face soften as she looked at the man that she loved with all of her heart. They had been together since high school and had been married since their sophmore year in college. Most guys would have been out partying and trying to sleep with as many girls as possible but no not Emmett he had been head over heels for Rose since they had met.

She didn't believe in all of the mushy true love and fate thing but looking at Emmett and Rose she knew that those two were two halves of a whole. They completed each other. Where Rose was bitchy and had a temper from hell, Em was the calm and lovable and reminded her of a giant teddy bear. They were perfect for each other and for most of the time that she had known them she had been slightly jealous of how lucky they were to have that kind of love.

Until she met Edward. He gave her everything that she had been jealous of and more.

Suddenly she was interupted from her thoughts by the band coming on to the stage. The singer adjusted the mic and began to speak.

"Tonight I have a special song to start out with and it is dedicated to a very lucky girl. Enjoy this Bella because this is for you." She gasped and her friends wrapped their arms around her and smiled.

_What? Me?_

The song started and she recognized it immediately. That was the song that had stamped itself into her heart almost three years ago.

_Her friends had forced her to go with them to this stupid club and then ditched her to dance with their boyfriends leaving her sitting at the booth by herself. All she wanted was a drink. Standing up she wobbled a little before walking over to the bar._

_A cute guy with brown hair was tending the bar. "Hey there cutie. What would ya like?" He flashed her bright smile and her blush deepened._

_"A tequila shot please." It wouldn't kill her to have just one or two._

_"Sure thing cutie." A few seconds later she tilted her head back and let the tequila burn it's way down her throat. Almost immediately she felt herself loosen up, the tension from her rustration at her friends disappeared. Flashing the bartender a smile and letting out a smile she walked her way out onto the dance floor. A little liquid courage was enough to make her loosen up and try to have a little fun._

_Letting the music flow through her she swayed her hips along to the music and ran her hands up her necks and into her hair. At that moment a pair of hands fell on her hips and she leaned back into the hard body behind her. They swayed like that for a few minutes before the song sped up and the dancing got more frenzied._

_The hips of the guy behind her pressed into her harder and she pressed her but into his groin causing a low moan to esape his lips. Her arms wound around his neck and she leaned further against him letting her back press into his chest. His hands started to move up and down her side but didn't stray any further than her hip and and only lightly grazed the side of her breasts. _

_She had no idea how long they danced like that, just pressed up against each other but eventually it was cut short when the song changed to a slower song and their movements foloed becoming softer. _

_Turning her head she met the gaze of the most beautiful green eyes that she had ever seen. She froze. The man that was behind her, holding her, dancing with her, looked like he was the reincarnate of a God. _

_"You're absolutely beautiful." His voice wrapped around her like velvet. Her heart fluttered and she felt a deep blush spread across her face. "I'm Edward." His eyes met hers and she was stunned but she heard her voice respond._

_"Bella." It almost sounded like a whisper._

The song started and she was still too shocked to ask wat the hell was going on.

_Sucked into another black hole  
Drag me further down the road  
I can't keep from feeling  
Time drags me down the line  
Gets me closer every time  
Cause it's you I'm missing_

You're my angel without wings  
Don't need them we're high enough  
Youre flying above me  
Ill keep looking up  
You are my angel, my angel  
Ill keep looking up

She was looking around and wondering where her boyfriend was. He should be there by now and she was worried and confused.

_Lying hand in hand  
We're face to face to skin  
I cant keep from feeling  
Theres no place id rather be  
Than you tucked away with me  
All in this moment_

You're my angel without wings  
Don't need them we're high enough  
Youre flying above me  
Ill keep looking up  
You are my angel, my angel  
Ill keep looking up  
Ill keep looking up

A new voice had mixed with the singer's voice and it was one that she recognized immediately. Just like the song the sound of that voice was forever ingrained in her heart.

_Falling back down  
From the sun to the ground  
Well I cant turn back now  
Ill keep looking up_

You're my angel without wings  
Don't need them we're high enough  
Youre flying above me  
Ill keep looking up  
You are my angel  
You are my angel  
You are my angel, my angel  
Ill keep looking up

Then she saw him, he stepped out on to the stage as the song came to an end and scanned the crowd before finding her and their eyes locked.

"You only eat ice cream when your stressed out, you read books over and over again without ever getting tired of them, you can't stand sports of any kind, you are terrified of cats, chocolate is the answer to any problem life throws at you, and you prefer sweats and a tshirt over a dress any day. Those are only a few of the things that I have learned about you since we met almost three years ago."

"Since the moment I met you you were my everything, my life, my reason for breathing. I love every little thing about you." He hopped off the stage and walked over to her, still not breaking eye contact. "I can't imagine a life without you." She watched as he lowered himself to kneel in front of her and she lifted a hand to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He looked up at her with the most loving look that she had ever seen. Tars streamed down her face as she nodded.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. This was one of the happiest moments of her life but as she looked up she was met with blue eyes filled with pain and at that moment her tears became a mix of happiness and guilt.

She had a secret.

A secret that could cause her whole world to come crumbling down around her.

* * *

**Please let me know if I should continue this.**


End file.
